Star Wars The Return of Starkiller
by Nathaniel Rivera
Summary: Starkiller has return but with a message that he is hearing through the force. He doesn't know what it is but will soon find out.


**Hey guys this is another one of those stories that I done awhile back. My main ones are still a working progress but soon will be finished. Just be patient okay. Have a good day and enjoy.**

Star Wars the Return of Starkiller

Chapter 1- The call

My name is Helm Bister. I am a basic normal man though I been hearing voices. They are calling to me like wild animals or creatures. Their telling to go and find him but who's him and what is his purpose. Then someone in my dreams appear and told me of what I am. The force is calling to me to find a Jedi. Long ago he was trained by the Sith Lord Darth Vader but was betrayed. Then he went into hiding soon after he escaped. Now they gave me a location of his last known appearance. I traveled to the coldest planet of the system and from there searched. The men I had thought I was joking about this mission. I was no fool. Some of them stay in the ship while others helped me searched. From there I found him. He was surrounded by some ice form capsule. My men were shocked. We cut the ice making sure not to cut any parts of him up. Once finish we took him back to the ship and left the planet. I check his outfit out and notice a name on it. His name is Starkiller. Weird name for a Jedi but he must heal him. We took him to a nearby resistance base and they put him in a bacta tank. It took about several hours but he has awoken. They put him on a medical bed and I went inside to check on him. He was holding his head due to the damage of his unfrozen body. I look to the left and notice two lightsabers. I wonder if those were his.

"Hey!" he shouted.

I look over to him and he had some kind of anger in his eyes.

"Uh yes?"

"How did you find me?"

"I don't know how to say it but I think it was the force."

"The force but why?"

"Well like I said. I don't know why but they were just telling me to do it."

"Fine but how long have I been out?"

"Very long that's all you need to know."

"Is Vader and the Emperor still ruling this galaxy?"

"Actually they were both vanquish by the rebels and reformed the republic."

Starkiller was revealed by the great news but then he started to feel something strange in the force.

"Hold on this doesn't feel right."

"Oh are you feeling that as well. I told them this room was a bit chilly."

"No you fool! It's the force. I can feel someone else."

"Oh yeah well after the empire fell and new kind of enemy has risen to take its place. The First Order is what they call themselves. Since then us the resistance are the only thing left to defeat them. The newly form Republic was blown up by their super weapon which we of course destroyed."

"Well I since two people. One is a Sith Lord and the other is his apprentice. Though I can feel his apprentice struggling."

"Wait you mean Kylo Ren?"

"That's his name."

"Why yes it is."

"Hmm what an interesting name."

"And that name is my former son" said a familiar voice.

Starkiller and I looked over at the door and see a woman. But not just any woman.

"Princess Lela, it's nice to see you're still alive."

"Hello Starkiller and welcome back."

"Wait you guys know each other", I asked.

"Well Helm, I did help the Rebels out a little bit here and there."

"And he did an excellent job doing so. Now let's get to the point. The reason you're here is because the force is off balance. My son and his master Snoke-"

"The Sith Lord is name Snoke?"

"Yes but let me finish. I believe Snoke mission is to get rid of Luke Skywalker my brother."

"Ah and how is he doing?"

"To be honest I haven't seen him in many years. After he tried to form the new Jedi but failed to the hands of Kylo. He went into hiding and couldn't find him since. Now though we have a map and I sent a girl to get him. She too can use the force."

"And when was this?"

"This was about three weeks ago since she left."

"Then she's probably getting trained by Luke himself."

"Yes, probably."

Starkiller got his things and start to walk off.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I am going to find my answers of a certain question. Is there any ships that I can borrow for it?"

"Starkiller I am sorry but we have no ships that can fit for your travel."

"Actually he can use mine," I said.

Lela and Starkiller looked at me but they both nodded. We walked over to my ship and took off. As we're in space I looked over at Starkiller who was getting ready to rest his eyes.

"Hey, so where are we going?"

"Take me to the Jedi Temple."


End file.
